As the Rain Fell
by natsu-no-himitsu
Summary: Rain. Plain and boring, yet fascinating at the same time. Even if the world falls into chaos, the rain will continue to fall, without a doubt. Staring into the gray sky, the young woman failed to notice the grey ringed eyes staring at her as she wondered what would become of this world of theirs. Pein x OC
1. Chapter 1 - Curiousity

**Disclaimer**:i do not own Naruto okay?

It rained. Though there wasn't anything abnormal about it. It rained everyday in Amegakure, so what difference would it make? A young woman with dark blue hair and gray eyes stared into the sky. She didn't even flinch as the first few raindrops hit her pale cheek. She blinked and resumed reading her book. The tree provided enough shelter from the rain for her to read and she had her umbrella against the tree next to her. She stopped reading again after a while. She looked up at a huge tower in the center of Amegakure. "Pein-sama's tower" she thought to herself. She wondered what it was like to stand up on that massive structure and look down on the rest of the village. "It must look gloomy from above too huh…" she wondered. This young woman loved viewing, she likes to just sit down and stare at the view. She looked at her pale hand. There was nothing special about her. She had dull gray eyes, boring dark blue hair and pale skin. Not pale enough to be white, but still very pale. However, she is skilled in her special ability, teleportation. It was sort of like a kekkei genkai. They could manipulate space, the difference from normal teleportation jutsus were that with hers, she could teleport other people's objects to places she wished. Like incoming weapons, if she is aware she can teleport them away from her or back to the person who threw it. No one is Amegakure knew about and no one cared. It almost made her untouchable, _almost_. Everyone has weakness, does Pein-sama have one? The girl pondered and tilted her head slightly. She has heard about him like everyone else, but only as a leader. She hasn't even seen his face once, and she really wasn't interested in how he looked like. She wasn't like other girls. She heard he ran an organization called "Akatsuki". She wasn't really sure what is was for but as long as he kept this village safe, she was okay with it. She looked back at her book and decided there was no point in continuing to read there. So she stood up, took her umbrella and walked out of her small spot. This strange young woman's name is Amaya.

She stepped into her small apartment. Amaya lived alone, her parent passed away when she was very young. Her mother died in childbirth and her father died when she was 5 from the war. She decided to become a shinobi to cover her financial needs. Amaya is 19 years old. Her hair fell into the middle of her face and she lazily let her long dark blue hair flow loose. Even with its gloomy, dark atmosphere, she still loved Amegakure. To her it was… peaceful. Strange isn't it? But that's how she thinks of it. She stared out her miniature balcony and breathed in the fresh smell of rain. She liked it, it may seem odd, but she liked it. She sat down on the chair in her mini balcony and started reading again. An hour passed by and she closed her book, satisfied with how much she read, and disappeared into the house. She came back out a few minutes later with a cup of tea in her fragile-looking hands. She took a sip in as she stared into her village, her home and her shelter. She glanced at the tower again and saw the silhouette of a tall, lean figure wearing cloak who was standing next to what it seemed a female figure with the same cloak. It was very rare to see Pein-sama and Konan-sama out of the tower but she didn't really mind. She stared at the two figures as they talked and then went back to viewing the village. She still couldn't help but feel curious about the tower and what the organization Pein-sama runs is like. What she failed to notice was that from faraway gray-ringed eyes stared back at her. The tall masculine figure climbed back inside. The female figure glanced around the village and then followed him into the tower.

(The rainy dark theme in this fanfic was inspired by the song "Becoming a Legend" by John Dreamer, i just think the music fit perfectly with the theme of the story and Amegakure. One of my all time favorite theme songs. pls review)


	2. Chapter 2 - Memories

Pein finished talking to Konan and went back into his tower. Who was that mysterious girl? He looked out the window. This is Amegakure, his home, his village and his shelter. He was the king of it all. He swore to protect this village. He promised Yahiko and Konan. No more will there be pointless sacrifices. (AN: in this fanfic, Pein is its own body, there is no Nagato. Let's just say that Yahiko looked like Nagato and Pein looks like Yahiko instead ok? It's all the same except there is no Tendo, Pein is already the leader of all the bodies by himself) No more will there be war, he will create a world of eternal peace. At least, he believes so. Konan looks at him, worried about him. He shakes it off and heads to his office. There hasn't been a time where he has not thought about regretting his plan of recruiting criminals and destroying the world. But he believes, in order to achieve something, sacrifices are inevitably required. He sighed and leaned back in his chair. How? How had the three of them become into this mess? Why did Yahiko have to die? Why did this world even have war? Should he really trust Madara? He stood from his chair and left the room. Shutting the door, he took one last glance at his office and then disappeared into the endless hallways.

-Change POV into Amaya's

She was a shinobi of this village. She knew that, but she was never really sent on missions. It was always Pein-sama, Konan-sama or the Akatsuki that did everything for them. She stopped going on missions regularly 4 years ago. She didn't mind, not at all. She was fine the way everything was. Her life was boring, in others point of view. But in her mind, she had too much to register that she was just glad she could actually take time to learn to live a normal life and at least try to forget her memories of war and live like any normal happy teenager. It's not fair these days, when do youths every get a chance to live a little? She brushed her fingers against the surface of an old photo of her teammates, her memories flashing back into her head. The horrible image of thousands of bodies scattered over the muddy, wet ground. She herself, as a 13 year old covered in dirt, blood and mud crying out desperately as she clung to her fallen teammate. The memories of how they were taught to keep on going even after their comrades have fallen. The flashback of all those horrible memories. And during all those events, no matter how much despair she felt and how desperate she was, the rain fell continuously, without a care in the world. She felt salty tears run down her cheeks, she rubbed them away. It was useless to cry, crying won't solve anything and it certainly won't bring them back. She wasn't one to be traumatized for life because of one event. The memories surely left a deep gash in her fragile heart, but it wasn't enough to drag her into her sorrow. She was sure everyone in the village has experienced the loss of a loved one through the war. She closed her eyes again and breathed in all the scents she could smell. She let out her breath and sat down on the couch. Her eyes were tired and droopy from being outside all day. The last thing she saw before blacking out was a masculine dark figure with grey ringed eyes staring at her.


	3. Chapter 3 - Dawn

She woke up to the sound of rain, again and again, everyday. But today seemed different; this was definitely not her home. Confused, Amaya sat up and looked carefully and slowly around the room, as if expecting something to jump out at her. Her eyes rested on the man with grey ringed eyes. "Pein-sama…?" she mentally panicked, but kept an indifferent face on.

"Ah, you're awake," the man looked at her sideways from the door as he entered. Amaya remained still. "I am not here to hurt you, I am merely curious. Do you have a kekkei genkai?" he asked. Amaya nodded, but remained silent. "I see. Then will you offer your help and cooperation as a member of the Akatsuki?"

Amaya nodded but asked, "I am surely a loyal shinobi to this village, but if I may ask, what does the Akatsuki do exactly?" her curiousity will finally be at rest.

"The Akatsuki's goal is to creat worldwide peace," She mentally scoffed, "this is achieved through collecting bijus and eliminating anyone who gets in our way" he replied. She blinked, "So the Akatsuki goal is to really just destroy the world," she thought mentally. She looked at Pein and said, "Again, as I tell you, I am a loyal shinobi to this village and I will do as you, wish as the leader of the village you have full authority over me" she stated monotonously. Pein nodded and threw a black cloak with red clouds next to her on the bed. His eyes were enough to tell her to change into the "uniform" of the Akatsuki. She gripped the bed sheets; she kept on telling herself that she was just a tool of this village. But those days were long over, she only agreed because it is Pein-sama wish for her to do so. She slowly stepped out of the bed and put the cloak over her head. It fit perfectly, as expected of Pein-sama. She looked at herself in the mirror. Same old, boring, her.

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

6 months have gone by and she has not seen or contacted with Pein-sama since. She was sent on missions occasionally but nothing drastically changed from her old to her Akatsuki life. She chatted with a few of the members very few times and she doesn't really work with anyone. It was lonely. That she had to admit. She really didn't have any friends in her village and she doesn't have any acquaintances in the Akatsuki. Lately, she heard 3-4 Akatsuki members have been killed. "It seems like Konoha is making their move to eliminate us all, am I going to die?" Amaya didn't mind at all with dying. She really didn't have a reason to be alive except for to serve Amegakure and aid her village. Over the months she has been in Akatsuki, Konan befriended her. It didn't seem much because Amaya was generally just a socially awkward person, but to her it was enough. Konan had been very kind to her, she thought it was maybe because Konan knew she knew the feeling of losing the friends who are very close to her. "Pein-sama" she whispered in her thoughts. What a very peculiar man, would he be considered her friend? Her superior? Her leader? Or perhaps her associate. She reached her hand up into the sky to gently touch the first few drops of rain. She smiled at the thought of her previous teammates. They used to love to play in the rain when they were kids. Amaya remembered she used to be so gentle, so fragile when she was younger.

Suddenly the door opened. Konan was standing there. She smiled as she looked into Amaya gray eyes. "Pein-sama wishes to speak with you," she stated and then took one last glance at the girl before she shut the door. Amaya stood up from her spot in her chair and walked towards the door. She remembered her childhood memories as she walked down into the dark hallway that led to his office.

She opened the door slowly. A figure was standing in the back of the room. She coud only see his piercing grey eyes staring back at her. "I am going to destroy Konoha" she didn't react. "I need you and Konan to come along" Again, she remained silent, not even asking why.

"I understand. When shall we leave?"

"Now"

"Alright"

"You are excused" and with that the figure disappeared into the darkness. The two of them had some kind of mental agreement. They were one relatively good terms. Pein respected her as a fellow Amegakure citizen who has felt the pain of war, she was experienced and she was strong. Amaya respected him as a wise leader who would protect their village. They understood each other whenever they looked into each others' eyes. She headed back to her room to get ready.

(i know its coming along quite slow but, i'm for sure going to make the peinxoc part come true! :D PLS R&R)


	4. Chapter 4 - The Last Moment

Amaya was not curious as of why Pein-sama wanted to destroy Konoha. The man obviously had some kind of grudge against that village. She guessed he and Konan must have been closely acquainted in the past. As teammates perhaps? She wasn't sure. She followed Pein-sama, Konan and his five other bodies. She was fascinated on the inside, but remained calm on the outside. She never knew he had five other bodies. So this is the power of one of the strongest Doujutsu, the Rinnegan. Those captivating, swirling grey eyes that seemed to pierce into her soul whenever he looked at her. Konan glanced at her form the front and smiled gently. She wondered as of why Konan seemed so protective and kind over her. The two girls had formed a friendly bond with each other and Konan liked to come over to her room and chat about their lives before they joined Akatsuki. Konan liked to smile and chuckle a lot. Amaya smiled once in a while and talked calmly yet gently. Konan probably has come to accept her as her younger sister figure in her life, and Pein-sama? Well she didn't know what he considered her to be but she was his tool to be used to aid him in protecting the village.

When they had reached closer to Konoha, Pein spilt his five bodies into units and separated. Konan went with the group that would provide a distraction but stayed further away from the group and Amaya stayed with the attacking group but would stay separate from them but she would still have the same purpose. To attack and eliminate any foe that gets in their way. The group had quickly dispersed into their individual groups. Amaya looked around the rooftops of each of the buildings in Konoha. It was a very nice village and it was fairly warm. She has never stepped foot in Konoha, even during her missions. Unlike Amegakure, where it was always raining, Konoha had a very nice temperature to it and there were a lot of children playing tag around the village. _Children…_ Amaya quietly thought to herself but shook it away when she remembered what Pein-sama had once said to her. _"In order to achieve some things, sacrifices will inevitably always be needed" _he had told her that. She closed her eyes and opened them again to reveal an emotionless face a proceeded her mission, to wreck chaos in every single corner of Konoha.

The blast was enormous. The buildings crumbled, people were crushed and buried under piles of rubber creating chaos and havoc. The village truly trembled against the power of the leader of Akatsuki. There was nothing left of Konoha except for bare land. While Pein-sama was fighting Hatake Kakashi, Amaya interfered, telling him that she would handle this and that he should try and find the nine-tails jinchurikii first. He stared at her for a while before vanishing. Amaya took then as go ahead. She had just defeated Hatake and she was on her way to aid Pein-sama in capturing the nine-tails. All of the sudden she felt an enormous blast of chakra coming towards her leader. She teleported as fast as she could to the scene. She landed right in front of Pein just after he turned around. All she could see was two balls of blue chakra slam right into her ribcage, her eyes widened a bit at the wave of pain and then she felt nothing.

She felt nothing at all. The numbness overtook her body. She knew if she hadn't stood there in time, his goal would be ruined and he would have had died. She knew it was the nine tails that killed her. She knew her life source was quickly draining away. From the corner of her eye she saw Pein-sama's emotionless façade crack for the very first time. In his ringed eyes she could see, confusion, sadness and despair. He cared. She felt important then he cared of her death. The nine tails jinchurikii's eyes widened. "Just like Haku and Zabuza" Naruto thought to himself. For a very short second, Amaya could see absolute rage in Pein-sama's eyes but it quickly faded as he turned his head back to his enemy. She smiled as she lay there on the ground. She died protecting the leader of her village and as an Amegakure shinobi defending their leader. She could finally have the superhero death she wanted. Her eye lids slowly started to close. The last thing she saw was two blurry faces with purple hair and brown hair. Her teammates were waiting for her. She saw their figures gently smile as they looked down at her. She smiled one last time before succumbing to the darkness forever.

Why? Why had that woman defended him? He had done so many horrible things it was he that deserved to die, not her. Yet he understood, sacrifices were unavoidable in war. So then why does he feel this tearing pain in his hear, that was what he didn't understand. He glanced one last time at his fallen comrade before facing his enemy once again.

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Konan had lost three precious teammates. First Yahiko, then Amaya and then Nagato. She had lost them all. Yahiko had died protecting her and Nagato. Amaya died protecting Nagato. And Nagato died protecting his goal as he passed it on to Uzumaki Naruto. She coudnt bring herself to hate him, even though he killed her little sister and even though he was a Konoha shinobi. For Nagato's goal and will lie within him now, and it was up to him to continue his goal of world peace. To finally create a world without war and hatred. Konan closed her eyes and sighed, she wondered when she would be joining those three. "I wonder is Yahiko has met Amaya yet, I can't wait to introduce her to him" Konan smiled and then walked away from the window, shutting the door.

(i finished it yay! I actually almost cried at my own ending. Poor Amaya and Konan, left alone. Yet little did she know, she would be joining them very soon. I liked the story of the Ame Orphans so i decided to make this fanfic after throwing in my OC. hope you liked it :) pls r&r)


End file.
